


What's better than one himbo? Two himbos.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Himbo Launchpad McQuack, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Stupidity, Talking, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Launchpad and Storkules are both himbo.
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack/Storkules
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What's better than one himbo? Two himbos.

Bimbo use to mean silly gentleman. Well that's what I used to think. I've recently heard it was more homophobic actually. Which confuses to why Betty Boop's dog boyfriend is named Bimbo then? Anyways, there's your acknowledgement of the root word.

Enjoy, oh yeah. I didn't tag everything because it's a surprise. Shhhhh. 

Launchpad McQuack was walking down the sidewalk. He saw a man like himself walking to him. Launchpad paused, Storkules paused too. LP waved with smile, greeting in chipper, "Hi I'm Launchpad!" The muscled man seemed puzzled by this greeting. He mimicked it back, "Hello dear stranger, I am Storkules." The accent threw the pilot off a little bit. It was ancient and Greek. McQuack excitedly puzzled, "Are you greek god?" The immortal chuckled lightly, "Why yes!" 

They looped arms around each other, walking off together. 

The duck noted to the stork, "You are very handsome, are all gods like that?" It struck the god being hard in surprise, rare did he get kindness in flirt like this. Then again it was rare to get off the island at all, so it was likely people outside his family thought he was great but couldn't tell him as they didn't see him. The blond blushed and swooned at compliment, "Oh Launchpad, I may be devoted to another but you make by heart pound with love!" 

After a second of thought, the beefy duck commented, "I also have a boyfriend. Maybe we could meet again and bring our boyfriends." 

The bloudie was silence as he took a dramatic thinking pose. He thought for a long while. However his counterpart was fine with him taking his time. Finally, the toga answered, "I would most surely enjoy meeting you again. Where shall we four meet?" The sidekick blinked blankly, dial up noise loudly sounding off. He parted from his counterpart. As they grew away, the mortal responded in shout, "Let's meet at your place!" 

"I cannot! My father hates if I bring my beloved over!!" The beefy stork cried out. 

Ouch!

Seemed rather hypocritical for any god to be against anyone's love. Especially ones that slept with everyone so every single time... Zeus.

The orange haired man yelled back, "Then meet us at your boyfriend's place and have him call me when you are both ready!!" This seemed to work for the greek god. They both walked away, looking forward to their double date later. 

So the two continued on their way, merry. 

The End.


End file.
